Action ou Vérité
by Komachu
Summary: Et si les personnages de beyblade se retrouvaient piégés sur un plateau télé d'Action ou Vérité forcés de se plier au désire des lecteurs fou ?Attention Yaoi RyugaxKyoya, KentaxYu, MasamunexKing, GinMado et TsuKaru
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur:**

Coucou!Me revoilà!

Ceci est pour vous dires que je voudrais faire une fanfic Action ou Vérité,alors posez moi des question d'action ou vérité.Mais Attention!J'ais quelques détail à formuler sur les question:

 **1:Rien de pervers!**

 **2:Kyoya et Ryuga finiront ensemble**

 **3:Masamune et King finiront ensemble**

 **4:Yu et Kenta finiront ensemble**

 **5:Si vous voulez Tsubasa peut-être en couple avec Hikaru ou Madoka(Pareil pour Gingka)**

 **6:Certain perso n'apparaissent que pour 1 chapitre.**

Voici les perso que je mettrais dans ma fic obligatoirement:

 **Gingka**

 **Kyoya**

 **Ryuga**

 **Masamune**

 **King**

 **Yu**

 **Kenta**

 **Tsubasa**

 **Madoka**

 **Hikaru**

Non obligatoire:

 **Benkeï**

 **Damian**

 **Jack**

 **Ryuto**

 **Kakeru**

 **Dynamis**

 **Rago**

 **Doji**

 **Ryo**

Et voilà!Maintenant c'est à vous de jouez!A vos clavier!


	2. Saison 1 E1

**Moi : Coucou ! Prêt à jouer ?**

 **Ryuga : Il en est hors de question ! Tu crois que j'ai pas lu le scénario !**

 **Moi : Va te plaindre à Mayshea ! C'est elle qui a eu les premières idées de question alors...**

 **Kyoya : Pourquoi je dois le faire aussi ?!**

 **Moi : Parce que Mayshea l'a dit, et aussi parce qu'on t'adore ! ^^ Bon qui fait le disclamer ?**

 **Yu : Komachu ne nous possède pas ! ^^**

 **Moi : C'était à Kyoya-sama de le faire ! Méchant Yu !**

 **Yu : Je veux de la glace !**

 **Moi : -_-' (petite anecdote : je me ferais représenter par mon OC plus connu sous le nom de Mizukie merci ! )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Mizukie:Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis Mizukie, l'OC de Komachu et je vais la représenter sur ce plateau de : Action ou Vérité ! Mais tout d'abord, applaudissez nos invités ! Gingka Hagané ! Madoka Amano ! Masamune Kadoya ! King ! Yu Tendo ! Kenta Yumia ! Tsubasa Otorie ! Hikaru Hazama ! Kyoya Tategami et Ryuga Atsuka !

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?!

Mizukie : Bonjour Kyoya... -_-'

Gingka : Et surtout qu'est-ce que Ryuga fait ici ?! O_O

Ryuga : Je me pose la même question Hagané...

Mizukie : Vous êtes sur le plateau d'Action ou Vérité ! Et aujourd'hui vous êtes nos invité !

Masamune : Noooonnnnnnnnn !

Ryuga : Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vais vous obéir hein ?

Mizukie : Regardez tous vos ceinture... ^^

Ryuga : OU EST L-DRAGO ?!

Gingka : Pégasus a disparu !

Madoka : Mon ordinateur n'est plus là !

Yu : Libra !

Mizukie : Oh vous cherchez vos toupies ? Elles sont juste là ! ^^

Une étagère apparût avec toutes les toupies. Il y avait Libra, Sagitario, Pégasus, Leonne, Variares, Striker, Eagle, Aquario, L-Drago et l'ordinateur de Madoka, Mizukie appuya sur un bouton et une broyeuse apparût devant elle.

Mizukie : Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, vos toupies finiront dans cette broyeuse ! ^^

Ryuga : Je vais te tuer !

Mizukie : Dis adieu à L-Drago ! ^^

Ryuga : Je te hais !

Mizukie : Passons aux questions, Action ou Vérité ? ^^

Tous : Vérité !

Mizukie : Comme vous voudrez ! ^^

Mizukie prit des bouts de papiers posés sur le bureau à côté d'elle.

Mizukie : Commençons donc par les vérités... Voici 2 questions de Selychan 3. Pour Gingka, préfères-tu quelqu'un ou quelque chose aux hamburgers, si oui quoi ?

Gingka : *rougis* Euh... Ben je...

Mizukie : On n'a pas toute la journée Gingka et Pégasus ne tiendra pas toute la journée non plus si tu continues.

Gingka:*rougis* Oui ! Je préfère quelqu'un aux hamburgers !

Mizukie : Et qui est-ce ? *sourire sadique*

Gingka : *rougis* Madoka...

Madoka : *rougis*

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Gingka et Madoka, Gingka était encore plus rouge que ses cheveux et Madoka ne réagissait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle était en état de bug. Mizukie agita sa main devant Madoka, aucune réaction.

Mizukie : Passons à la question suivante, de Selychan 3 pour Madoka, qui casse le plus souvent sa toupie ?

Rien.

Mizukie : Madoka ?

Rien.

Mizukie : *soupir* Faites venir la broyeuse et son ordinateur.

Madoka : QUOI ?! Non pas mon ordinateur !

Mizukie : Alors répond à la question de Selychan 3 ! Qui casse le plus souvent sa toupie ?!

Madoka : J'hésite entre Kyoya et Gingka, ces deux-là ne font que s'entraîner et négliger l'état de leur toupie.

Gingka : ^^' Hé hé...

Kyoya : *s'en fout totalement*

Mizukie : Je vois... -_-' Passons à la question suivante... Une question de Mayshea pour Yu : Quelles sont les deux personnes que tu aimes le plus et que tu aimes le moins dans cette pièce ?

Yu : Gingky et Kéké !

Mizukie : Euh... Que tu aimes le plus ?

Yu : Bah oui ! Et après c'est Yoyo et Ryugi ! Ils sont toujours méchants avec moi !

Kyoya : T'as qu'à arrêter de m'énerver !

Yu : *fait la moue*

Mizukie : *soupir* Une autre question de Mayshea et celle-ci et pour Tsubasa : Quelles ont été tes premières impressions sur les personnes ici présentes ?

Tsubasa : Et bien... Quand j'ai rencontré Yu j'ai tout de suite su qu'il allait me causer des problèmes.

Yu : Hé !

Tsubasa : Pour Ryuga la première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a fait peur.

Ryuga : T'es pas le premier à qui je fais peur.

Tsubasa : Ensuite pour Gingka je trouvais que c'était un suréxcité.

Gingka : Hé hé... ^^'

Tsubasa : Pour Kyoya bah...

Kyoya lui lança un regard du genre : "fait gaffe à ce que tu dis toi". Tsubasa ravala sa salive.

Tsubasa : Comme Ryuga.

Kyoya : Tss...

Tsubasa : Madoka et Hikaru je vous ai tout de suite trouvés sympas.

Madoka : Merci ^^

Hikaru : *rougis* Merci...

Tsubasa : Kenta c'était pareil, après pour Masamune et King bah... Je ne sais pas trop, Masamune ressemble à Gingka et King bah... Ressemble un peu à Masamune mais en moins... Gingka. C'est bon ?

Mizukie : Et moi ? ^^

Tsubasa : Sadique.

Mizukie : Comment as-tu deviné ? ^^

Elle prit Eagle et le mit au dessus de la broyeuse.

Mizukie : Donc tu comprendras que je n'aurais aucun remord à me servir de cette broyeuse, compris ? ^^

Tsubasa hocha la tête lentement de peur que Mizukie lâche brusquement Eagle dans la broyeuse, Mizukie remit Eagle sur l'étagère pour le plus grand soulagement de Tsubasa.

Mizukie : Bon prochaine question...

Mizukie regarda les papiers qu'elle tenait et se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Mizukie : Oui ! Enfin ! ^^

Kenta : Quoi ?

Mizukie : Il n'y a plus de vérité ! ^^

Tsubasa regarda Mizukie l'air apeuré.

Tsubasa : Ce qui signifie que...

Mizukie : Qu'on peut enfin passer aux Actions ! ^^

Tous : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

* * *

Mizukie prit un autre tas de papier posé sur le bureau, ce tas de papiers était plus gros que le premier.

Mizukie : Je sens que je vais bien rire.

Tous : Oh oh...

Mizukie claqua des doigts et un camion arriva, quand la porte du camion s'ouvrit, un énorme tas de bonbons et autres sucreries tombèrent sur le plateau, Yu se jeta dedans et commença à manger.

Tsubasa : Arrête Yu!

Mizukie : Oh non ! Ne t'arrête pas Yu, tout ses bonbons son pour toi ! ^^

Yu : C'est vrai ?!

Madoka : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Hikaru : Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ?

Mizukie : Un défi de Selychan 3. ^^

Kyoya : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mizukie ne leur répondit pas mais elle leur fit un de ces sourires sadiques, les autres regardèrent Yu finir le tas de bonbons. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Yu commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Kenta : Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mizukie : Défi de Selychan 3 pour Yu : Overdose de sucre ! ^^

Tous : QUOI ?!

Tsubasa : Les gars, je vous conseille de vous abriter quelque part.

Kenta : Pourquoi ?

Tsubasa : La dernière fois qu'il a fait une overdose de sucre, il a presque détruit la Nébuleuse noir !

Ryuga : Je devais encore dormir parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir !

Tsubasa : Attention !

Gingka évita de justesse un vase qui finit par se briser contre le mur derrière Gingka, Yu avait complètement pété les plombs, il balançait tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main et il bondissait partout. Mizukie claqua des doigt et des hommes de main saisirent Yu et l'amenèrent dans une autre pièce.

Mizukie : Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^ Je veux juste éviter une destruction massive du plateau télé.

Tous : Télé ?!

Mizukie : Ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Vous êtes filmés ! ^^

Gingka : Donc tout ce qu'on a dit et fait...

Mizukie : Est retransmis en direct à la télé en ce moment même !^^. Masamune, King ? Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis votre arrivée, un petit mot pour la télé ?

Masamune : Zzzzzzz... Hamburger...

Mizukie : Je comprend mieux pourquoi il ne disait rien. -_-' King ?

King : *caché*

Mizukie : Je te vois King... -_-'

King : Oui mais comme vous ne me disiez rien je me suis dit que je pourrais me faire oublier quand ce sera mon tour.

Mizukie : Ne t'en fais pas, ton tour viendra à un moment ou à un autre comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Kyoya ? Ryuga ?^^

Kyoya et Ryuga : Quoi ?

Mizukie : *les regarde fixement avec un sourire sadique*

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

Mizukie : La partie la plus amusante... *sourire sadique* D'ailleurs c'est votre tour ! ^^ Un défi de Selychan 3 pour Kyoya.

Kyoya : Oh oh...

Mizukie : Agir de manière mignonne pendant tout le chapitre.

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Tu m'as bien entendu ! ^^ À moins que tu préfères que Leonne finisse dans la broyeuse ?

Kyoya : Grrrrr...

Mizukie : Le défi commence...MAINTENANT ! ^^

Rien.

Mizukie : Bah, ça commence... Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Oui ?

Mizukie : Bah fais-le.

Kyoya : Bah c'est ce que je fais.

Mizukie : Mouais... T'as dû confondre plus sympa et mignon... -_-' Bref passons... Le prochain défi est un défi en duo.

King : Et qui est-ce ?

Mizukie : Kyoya et Ryuga.

Ryuga : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Tu ne dis rien Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Bah non je peux pas.

Mizukie : -_-' Bon, c'est un défi de Mayshea, Kyoya, Ryuga, vous allez devoir vous habiller en fille, vous coiffer et vous maquiller et rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Ryuga et Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Mizukie prit Leonne et se pencha vers la broyeuse.

Mizukie : Quelque chose à redire Kyoya ? ^^

Kyoya : Rien du tout.

Mizukie prit aussi L-Drago et se repencha vers la broyeuse.

Mizukie : Et toi Ryuga ? ^^

Ryuga : Absolument rien !

Mizukie : Bien ! ^^

Mizukie claqua des doigts et ses hommes de main reviennent avec deux costumes emballés dans leurs mains, les hommes de main emmenèrent Kyoya et Ryuga dans des pièces séparées et leur donnèrent leur habits, au bout de 5 minutes, Ryuga sortit de la pièce habillé avec une robe de soirée et des talons. Tout le monde y compris Mizukie éclata de rire dans la salle (et sûrement vous aussi derrière votre écran ^^). Sa robe était brillante et argentée avec les talons assortis, il avait du rouge à lèvre rouge et il avait une perruque car ses cheveux étaient trop courts pour être coiffés. Sa perruque était châtain, les cheveux étaient longs et laissés lâches. Tout le monde riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes même Tsubasa, Masamune qui entre temps s'étaient réveillés et riaient à gorge déployée. Ryuga rougissait mais pas de gêne, loin de là, mais de colère.

Ryuga : QUI QUE CE SOIT QUI AIT ECRIT CE DEFI JE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE-

Soudain, Kyoya sortit à son tour de la pièce, tous les regards se jetèrent sur lui, il avait un mini T-shirt avec une capuche avec des oreilles de chat qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril ainsi qu'une jupe noire assortie au mini T-shirt noir, il portait aussi des bottines noires et ses cheveux cachés par la capuche étaient coiffés en queue de cheval avec une barrette pour mettre sa frange sur le côté gauche, Kyoya ,lui, rougissait mais bien de gêne, il avait du rouge à lèvre noir et de l'eyeliner noir. Quand Ryuga le vit, il eut un saignement de nez pendant que les autres riaient.

Mizukie : Kyoya ? ^^ Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois agir de manière mignonne ? ^^

Kyoya murmura quelques injures puis fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, le saignement de nez de Ryuga augmenta tellement qu'il faillit s'évanouir, Mizukie claqua des doigts et le saignement de nez de Ryuga s'arrêta.

Mizukie : Et n'oubliez pas, vous devez rester comme ça toooouuuut le chapitre ! ^^

Ryuga : Génial...

Mizukie : Le prochain défi est pour Masamune ! ^^

Masamune : *fait semblant de dormir*

Mizukie : Alors comme ça tu dors hein ? ^^ On va voir si tu dors encore quand Striker sera dans la broyeuse... ^^

Masamune : Non ! Pas Striker !

Mizukie : Très bien, c'est un défi de Mayshea pour Masamune : Admettre que Gingka est numéro 1 ! ^^

Masamune : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Allez Masamune ! ^^ Comparé aux autres tu n'as pas grand chose à faire !^^

Masamune : Tu rigoles ?! C'est moi le numéro 1 et ça tout le monde le sait, pas vrai tout le monde ? ^^

Rien.

Masamune : TT_TT

Mizukie : Bon tu vas le dire ou je jette Striker dans la broyeuse, à toi de décider. ^^

Masamune : TT_TT Bon d'accord... Gingka est le numéro 1 !

Mizukie : Vous avez entendu tout le monde ? ^^ Masamune admet être en dessous de Gingka ! ^^

Masamune : Hé ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Mizukie : Pour moi ça revient au même ! Défi suivant de Mayshea pour Madoka : donne à chaque personne ici présente un défaut et une qualité.

Madoka : Bon d'accord... Gingka est très sympa mais il ne prend jamais soin de sa toupie, Kenta est adorable mais... Bah en fait je vois pas de défaut... ^^' Après pour Kyoya bah... Je trouve pas de qualité... ^^' Par contre les défauts il y en a une tonne -_-

Mizukie : Un seul suffira... ^^'

Madoka : Bah pareil que Gingka alors, pour Tsubasa je dirais... Il est sympa. ^^ Je ne connais pas de défaut pour Tsubasa par contre Yu est adorable mais... Parfois il est trop embêtant.

Ryuga : Seulement "parfois" ?

Madoka : Mouais... -_-'

Kenta : D'ailleurs il est passé ou Yu ?

Mizukie : D'après mes gardes il n'est toujours pas calmé alors il reviendra sûrement dans le prochain chapitre mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne aujourd'hui.

Tous : Ouf !

Kenta : Hé !

Mizukie : Continue Madoka. ^^

Madoka : Pour Masamune je n'ai pas de qualité par contre il est très égocentrique... -_-'

Masamune : Hé ! C'est pas vrai je suis pas égomachintruc ! Euh...Ça veut dire quoi en fait ?

Madoka : Oubli égocentrique, il est stupide... -_-'

Mizukie : Tu le remarques que maintenant ?-_-'

Madoka : Bref... King bah... J'ai rien à dire, à vrai dire je ne connais pas beaucoup King alors je n'ai pas grand chose à dire...Hikaru est une très bonne amie. ^^ Et... Je ne vois pas de défaut. ^^ Et enfin...

Elle regarda Ryuga toujours habillé, coiffé et maquillé en fille qui essayait à tout prix de se faire oublier.

Ryuga : Quoi ?!

Madoka : Je ne vois pas de qualité... En défaut... Il ne peut rien me faire hein ? ^^'

Mizukie : Ça dépend ce que tu vas dire. ^^

Madoka : Psychopathe. -_-

Rien.

Mizukie : Euh... Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Quoi ?

Mizukie : Pas de réaction ?

Ryuga : Bah non, je m'en fou on me la déjà dit, je le sais et je m'en fous.

Mizukie : D'accord... Bon eh bien je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. ^^ Mes gardes vont vous accompagner à vos chambres, vous allez rester ici un moment... ^^

King : C'est-à-dire ?

Mizukie : Tout le temps que les lecteurs et les spectateurs le voudront ! ^^

Tous : *Gloups*

Masamune : On va rester prisonnier ici pour toujours ! TT_TT

Mizukie : Bon, au prochain chapitre ils passeront au détecteur de mensonge ! ^^ Alors préparez vos questions et envoyez les à Komachu par commentaire ou MP ! ^^

Tous : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : À la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode d'Action ou Vérité !^^

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà ! ^^ Si vous saviez tout le mal que j'ai eu pour écrire ce chapitre avec seulement 3 personnes pour me poser des questions y compris Ryu Ankoku...**

 **Kyoya : T'es pas aussi populaire que tu le crois.**

 **Moi : T'as enlevé tes vêtements de fille ? ^^**

 **Kyoya : Oui ! Il était hors de question que je reste comme ça une seconde de plus !**

 **Moi : Et tu es redevenu normal aussi... -_-' Bref... J'attends avec impatience vos questions et vos défis pour l'émission d'Action ou Vérité et n'hésitez pas à faire souffrir les bladers, je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire les défis... *sourire sadique***

 **Kenta : Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Mizukie.**

 **Moi : C'est le but. ^^**

 **Kenta : C'est surtout flippant... -_-'**

 **Moi : Review please ! ^^**


	3. Saison 1 E2

**Moi : Episode 2 !^^**

 **Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire cette fois ?!**

 **Moi : Pas moi, les lecteurs.^^**

 **Ryuga : Ça revient au même !**

 **Moi : D'ailleurs Mayshea te dit à toi et à Kyo qu'on s'en fout de votre avis et qu'elle vous regarde bien gentiment derrière son écran.^^**

 **Kyoya : On est mort...**

 **Moi : Je vous préviens, tout ce chapitre sera uniquement sur des questions de Mayshea et EyeInazu, d'ailleurs je vous le demande à vous autres lecteurs que Mayshea et EyeInazu : POURQUOI VOUS NE ME DONNEZ AUCUNE QUESTION OU DÉFI ?!**

 **Ryuga : Bah arrête ce jeu alors !**

 **Moi : Il en est hors de question. ^^ Moi et les lecteurs on aime trop vous faire souffrir. ^^ Bon qui s'y colle ?**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Ok ! Et... Action ! ^^**

* * *

Mizukie : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et nous revoici sur le plateau d'Action ou Vérité ! ^^ Aujourd'hui, nos chers bladeurs vont passer au détecteur de mensonge ! ^^ Mais commençons plutôt par les défis pour changer. *sourire sadique*

Tous : NOOOONNNN !

Mizukie : Et si ! D'ailleurs nous allons commencer par les défis de Mayshea. ^^

Tous : NOOOOONNNNN !

Mizukie : Commençons par Gingka. Voici un défi de Mayshea pour Gingka : Tu dois arrêter d'être naïf jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Gingka : Je suis naïf ?

Mizukie : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point... -_-'

Gingka : Bon ben... Je vais essayer. ^^

Mizukie : Très bien ! Défi suivant... C'est un défi de Mayshea pour Tsubasa : Déclare ton amour à celle que tu aimes. ^^

Tsubasa : *rougit* J-Je n'aime personne !

Mizukie : Mais oui bien sûr... -_-'Et maintenant vas-y avant que Eagle soit réduit en graine pour oiseau !

Tsubasa se résigna et se dirigea vers Hikaru.

Tsubasa : *rougit* Hikaru je...Je t'aime voilà !

Hikaru : *rougit*

Mizukie : Autre défi de Mayshea pour Hikaru. ^^ Embrasse Tsubasa. ^^

Hikaru n'hésita pas et embrassa Tsubasa, des "awwwww"pouvaient être entendus, ils finirent par se séparer.

Hikaru : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mizukie : Que c'est mignon... Défi suivant ! ^^ Le prochain défi est toujours de Mayshea pour Madoka : Tu dois agir comme Kyoya jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode. ^^

Madoka : Quoi ?!

Mizukie : Le défi commence... Maintenant ! ^^

Madoka : J'en ai marre ! Rends-moi mon ordi que je me casse d'ici !

Mizukie : Mmh... Pas mal. ^^

Kyoya : -_-'

Mizukie : Bon... King voici un défi de Mayshea pour toi. ^^ Va sur les genoux de Masamune et tiens lui la main jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode. ^^

King et Masamune : *rougissent*QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Et on ne discute pas !

King et Masamune se regardèrent en rougissant, King se dirigea vers Masamune et s'assit sur ses genoux en lui tenant la main, non sans rougir encore plus.

Mizukie : Awwwww...^^ À toi Masamune. ^^ Embrasse King. ^^

Masamune : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : C'est Mayshea qui l'a dit alors tu obéis compris ?!

Masamune se rapprocha doucement de King jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient à seulement quelques centimètres, ils étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Gingka. On pouvait entendre les autres crier : "Le bisous ! Le bisous !" Finalement Masamune rompit la distance entre eux et embrassa King, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de se séparer.

King : Masamune ?

Masamune : *rougit* Q-Quoi ?

King embrassa Masamune qui resta sous le choc, quand il se sépara de Masamune il le regarda dans les yeux.

King : Je t'aime.

Tous : QUOI ?!

Masamune : M-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Tous : DOUBLE QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Deux couples de formés en 3 défis, ça va vite dites donc. ^^ Bon assez de bisous pour aujourd'hui et passons au prochain défi de Mayshea... Kyoya tu dois agir comme si tu étais la petite sœur de Ryuga et l'appeler "Ryu-nee-san". ^^

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Ryuga : Non merci j'ai déjà donné.

Mizukie : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Donc à chaque fois que Kyoya appellera Ryuga il devra l'appeler Ryu-nee-san. ^^

Kyoya : Aucune chance que je l'appelle alors.

Mizukie : Mouais... On verra bien... Bon voici venu le dernier défi et il est pour Kenta et Yu !

Yu et Kenta : Non !

Mizukie : Calmez-vous ! C'est le seul défi sympa ici.

Yu et Kenta : Ouf !

Masamune : Hé mais c'est pas juste !

Mizukie : On s'en fout de votre avis ! Yu, Kenta, faites-vous un gros câlin. ^^

Yu et Kenta : *rougissent*

Yu et Kenta s'exécutèrent et firent un gros câlin, on pouvait entendre des "awwwww", ils finirent par se séparer et Mizukie alla prendre une nouvelle pile de papier sur son bureau.

Mizukie : Voici les défis de EyeInazu maintenant, alors... Le prochain défi et po-POUR MOI ?!

Ryuga : Enfin !

Mizukie : Ne parle pas trop vite Ryuga ça te concerne, et Yu aussi. *sourire sadique*

Ryuga et Yu : Oh oh...

Mizukie : Défi de EyeInazu pour moi : Si tu as une machine à échanger les personnalités échange celle de Ryuga et Yu pendant 5 minutes.

Ryuga et Yu : QUOI ?!

Kyoya : Mais une telle machine n'existe pas hein ?

Mizukie : Si pourquoi ? ^^

Mizukie appuya sur un bouton et deux cabines avec deux chaises à l'intérieur apparut.

Mizukie : Ryuga et Yu allez vous asseoir dans l'une des cabines^^

Ils s'assirent chacun dans une cabine, Mizukie ferma les portes à clé et appuya sur le bouton ON de la machine, il y eu quelques étincelles puis la porte des cabines s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Mizukie : Alors ?

Yu : Je te hais ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici ou je te jure que je vais te tuer !

Mizukie : On dirait que ça a marché... -_-'

Kyoya : Et pour Ryuga ?

Mizukie s'éclaircit la gorge

Kyoya : *soupir* Et pour "Ryu nee san" ?

Mizukie : Bah...

Ryuga était sorti de la cabine dès l'instant ou les portes se sont ouvertes, il courait un peu partout sur le plateau télé.

Kenta : Sa réputation en prend un coup... -_-'

Mizukie : *filme avec sa caméra perso* Oh oui... ^^ Je vais bien m'amuser moi à me repasser se moment. ^^

Madoka : Tu pourras nous l'envoyer ? ^^

Mizukie : Vous n'aurez qu'a regarder en replay sur le net, je suis sûre que dans quelques heures il aura fait le tour du monde.

Ryuga était aussi surexcité que Yu, il courait partout en détruisant tout sur son passage.

Mizukie : Ça va être les plus longues 5 minutes de ma vie.. .-_-'

Yu lançait des regards de mort à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder, tous sauf à Kenta, à Kenta il faisait un regard gentil et doux en souriant, on aurait dit une tout autre personne.

Mizukie : Ce comportement est très étrange... Intéressant...

Yu : La ferme !

Ryuga passa devant eux en courant comme un fou devant pour la millième fois en une minute. Un signe de colère apparut sur la tête de Mizukie (oui vous savez comme ceux qu'on voit sur la tête des perso énervés dans les animés ^^), elle claqua des doigts et ses gardes du corps saisir Ryuga et l'attachèrent à une chaise.

Mizukie : Et que je ne le vois plus pendant les 3 dernières minutes !

Ryuga : Hé ! J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est pas juste !

Mizukie : *À repris sa caméra* Tu peux redire ça en regardant la caméra s'il te plaît ? ^^

Ryuga : *boude*

Kenta : Exactement comme Yu... -_-'

Mizukie : *soupir* Passons au défi suivant... Toujours de EyeInazu po-ENCORE MOI ?!

King : On va mourir !

Mizukie : Bah... Moi aussi j'y croyais mais non, je dois juste donner un surnom à tout le monde ici présent.

Masamune : Phew !

Mizukie : Bon et ben... Gingka je vais t'appeler Gin. ^^ Madoka ça sera Mado, Kyoya sa sera Kyo, Ryuga ça sera Ryu et pour Yu ça sera Yuyu. ^^

Yu : QUOI ?! Il est hors de question que tu m'appelles par ce nom ridicule !

Mizukie : Passons... -_-' Hikaru ça sera Hika ! ^^ King euh... Je sais! Je vais t'appeler Kiki !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, même Yu, King rougissait d'embarras.

King : Il est hors de question que tu m'appelles comme ça ! On dirait un chien !

Mizukie : C'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce surnom.^^ Masamune je vais t'appeler Mamu.^^ Et pour Kenta ça sera donc Ken.

Kenta : Cool !^^

Mizukie : Et pour finir je crois que je vais appeler Tsubasa Tsuba tout simplement. ^^ Finalement j'aime bien ce défi.^^

* _BIP BIP BIP BIP*_

Mizukie : Le temps du défi précédent est écoulé ! ^^ Rendons à Yuyu et Ryu leur personnalité.

Les gardes jetèrent sans aucune délicatesse Ryuga sur le siège d'une des cabines tandis que Yu alla s'asseoir en murmurant un truc du genre "qu'on en finisse que je puisse me barrer d'ici". Mizukie ralluma la machine, après quelques étincelles la porte des cabines s'ouvrit.

Mizukie : Alors ?

Ryuga : *aura sombre* Tu vas crever...

Yu : C'était génial ! ^^

Mizukie : Tu me touches et L-Drago y passe compris?

Ryuga : Je te déteste...

Mizukie : Moi aussi je t'adore ! ^^ Passons au prochain défi toujours de EyeInazu et cette fois il n'est pas pour moi. ^^

Tsubasa : Et il est pour qui ?

Mizukie : Pour tous ceux qui ont les cheveux longs.

Gingka : Pourquoi les cheveux longs ?

Mizukie : Tous ceux qui ont les cheveux longs vont devoir se faire deux couettes. ^^

Tous ceux qui ont les cheveux assez long : QUOI ?!

Les autres ont éclaté de rire, même Ryuga, lui il n'a pas les cheveux assez longs, Kenta, King, Masamune et Ryuga ne feront pas le défi. Les gardes vinrent chercher les autres pour les emmener leur faire leurs couettes. Au bout d'à peine 5 minutes ils revinrent tous avec deux couettes chacun sur la tête. Mizukie et les autres ne purent retenir leurs rires. Tous les cobayes du défi rougirent d'embarras. 15 minutes plus tard les rires cessèrent enfin.

Mizukie : J'ai tellement ri que j'en ai mal au ventre. XD

Kyoya : Maintenant que tu t'es bien marrée on peut enlever ces horreurs ?!

Mizukie : *prend une photo* Maintenant vous pouvez. ^^

Ils enlevèrent tous leur couettes le plus vite possible et se recoiffèrent vite fait.

Mizukie : Le prochain défi est pour Kiki toujours de EyeInazu. ^^

King : Dis-le qu'on en finisse...

Mizukie : Fais un French Kiss à Mamu. ^^

King et Masamune : *rougis* QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Aller ! ^^

Masamune et King s'embrassèrent en rougissant et se séparèrent après une ou deux minutes en rougissant encore plus. (Komachu : *évanoui par saignement de nez derrière son écran en imaginant la scène*)

Mizukie : Bah voilà ! ^^ C'était pas si compliqué.^^ Bon on dirait qu'on en a terminé avec les défis.^^ Passons aux choses sérieuses... *sourire sadique*

Elle appuya sur un bouton et une table avec deux chaises et un appareil étrange sur la table apparurent.

* * *

Miuzkie : Passons au détecteur de mensonge, quand je vous appellerai vous viendrez vous asseoir en face de moi à cette table et je vous connecterai au détecteur de mensonges, je vous poserai à chacun une question de Mayshea. Si l'ampoule s'allume de vert c'est que c'est la vérité, si elle s'allume de rouge c'est que c'est un mensonge. ^^ Au bout de deux ou trois mensonges, je détruirai votre toupie compris ? ^^

Tous : Compris ! *peur dans les yeux*

Mizukie : Bien ^^ Commençons par toi Tsuba. ^^

Mizukie s'assit à l'une des chaises et Tsubasa s'assit en face d'elle, elle connecta Tsubasa au détecteur de mensonges et prit le tas de papier.

Mizukie : Très bien... Voici une question de Mayshea pour Tsuba : Pourquoi te laisses-tu pousser les cheveux ? Traumatisme d'enfance ?

Tsubasa : Bah... Je pense oui, en fait je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me les laisse pousser, j'aime bien ce look c'est tout.

L'ampoule verte s'alluma.

Mizukie : Très bien Tsuba tu peux partir, à toi Yuyu !

Yu : Ouais ! ^^

Yu s'installa en face de Mizukie et se connecta au détecteur de mensonges.

Mizukie : Commençons... Yuyu es-tu vraiment humain pour réussir à manger autant de sucre ou es-tu un Alien de l'Alius Academie ? (seuls les fans d'Inazuma eleven comme moi, Mayshea, EyeInazu et Ryu-shogun peuvent comprendre XP).

Yu : De l'académie quoi ?

Mizukie : On va laisser tomber cette question. -_-' Tu peux y aller Yuyu... Mado c'est à toi. ^^

Madoka s'installa en face de Mizukie et elle se connecta au détecteur de mensonges.

Mizukie : Bon ^^ Mado depuis quand aimes-tu Gin ? ^^

Madoka : Quoi ?! Je n'aime pas Gingka !

*BIP*

La lumière rouge s'alluma.

Mizukie : Ne me ment pas Mado. ^^ Ou ton ordinateur n'y survivra pas ! ^^

Madoka : *rougis* J-Je ne sais pas trop... Sûrement depuis toujours...

La lumière verte s'alluma, avant qu'elle ne se lève, Gingka se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa.

Mizukie : Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis du temps vous deux ! Je peux dire merci à Mayshea !

Madoka se déconnecta de la machine et alla s'asseoir à côté de Gingka.

Mizukie : À qui le tour... Gin c'est à toi. ^^

Gingka alla se connecter à la machine et s'assit devant Mizukie.

Mizukie : Très bien... Gin as-tu déjà été attiré par Kyo ?

Gingka : Non !

La lumière verte s'alluma, Gingka se déconnecta et alla rejoindre Madoka.

Mizukie : Ken c'est à toi. ^^

Kenta s'assit avec peur en face de Mizukie et se connecta à l'appareil.

Mizukie : Qui préférais-tu embrasser dans cette pièce ? ^^

Kenta : *rougis* P-Personne !

*BIP*

La lumière rouge s'alluma, Kenta rougit encore plus.

Mizukie : Ken ? ^^ Es-tu sûr de ce que tu viens de me dire ? ^^

Kenta : *rougis* J-Je...

Mizukie : On n'a pas toute la journée alors répond à cette question qu'on en finisse !

Kenta : *rougit* Y-Yu...

Yu : *rougit*

Mizukie : Très bien, tu peux y aller. ^^

Kenta alla rejoindre les autres et alla voir Yu.

Kenta : *rougit* Y-Yu je... Je voulais te dire que...

Yu : Kéké... Moi aussi je voulais te dire quelque chose... Kéké je... Je t'aime...

Kenta : Moi aussi je t'aime Yu...

Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'embrasser quelques secondes avant de se séparer en rougissant devant les autres qui disaient "awwwwww". Tous sauf Ryuga évidemment... Une fois ce court épisode romantique terminé, Mizukie retourna à ses bouts de papiers.

Mizukie : Passons à la vérité suivante pour King de Mayshea, viens t'installer King. ^^

King s'installa sur la chaise et se connecta au détecteur de mensonges.

Mizukie : Bien, voici une question de Mayshea pour Kiki, Kiki qui est pour toi le meilleur blader dans cette pièce ?

King : Facile c'est moi !^^

La lumière verte s'alluma.

Tous : -_-'

King : Quoi ?

Mizukie : Passons à la prochaine question... -_-' Mamu viens t'asseoir...

King se déconnecta et Masamune prit sa place.

Mizukie : Mamu, Mayshea veut savoir si tu es vraiment persuadé d'être numéro 1.

Masamue : Et comment ! ^^

La lumière verte s'alluma.

Mizukie : Il est irrécupérable... -_-'

Masamune : Hé !

Mizukie : *soupir* Ryu c'est à toi. *sourire sadique*

Ryuga : Je crains le pire...

Mizukie : Tu peux ! Mayshea veut savoir si tu as déjà maté quelqu'un ici, si oui qui !^^

Ryuga : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Répond à sa question et L-Drago n'aura rien...*sourire sadique*

Ryuga : Oui j'ai déjà maté quelqu'un ici, ça te va comme ça ?!

Kyoya semblait soudain très intéressé par la conversation.

Mizukie : Alors qui est-ce ? *sourire encore plus sadique (si c'est possible)*

Ryuga : *rougit*

Mizukie : Eh les gars ! Le grand empereur Dragon rougit !^^

Ryuga : La ferme !

Mizukie : *prend une photo* Ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. ^^

Ryuga : *aura sombre* Tu as intérêt à l'effacer...

Mizukie : Répond d'abord à ma question Ryu, qui as-tu déjà maté ? *sourire sadique (ou sournois)*

Ryuga : J'ai déjà maté Kyoya voilà !

Le lumière verte s'alluma

Tous : QUOI ?!

Tout les regard se jetèrent sur Kyoya qui rougissait tandis que le sourire de Mizukie grandissait ayant compris la situation.

Mizukie : J'ai bien fait de garder la prochaine question pour plus tard, Kyo c'est à toi. ^^

Ryuga et Kyoya s'évitaient du regard tandis que Kyoya se connectait à la machine.

Mizukie : Kyo, Mayshea veut savoir si tu sors avec Ryu, si non aimerais-tu sortir avec lui ?^^

Kyoya : *rougit* QUOI ?!

Ryuga : *rougit*

Mizukie : Alors Kyo, ta réponse ? ^^

Kyoya : Non je ne sors pas avec Ryuga !

Mizukie s'éclaircit encore la gorge et Kyoya roula des yeux.

Kyoya : Non je ne sors pas avec Ryu nee san...

Mizukie : Mais aimerais-tu sortir avec lui ?^^

Kyoya : *rougit* Euh je...

Mizukie : Oui ? ^^

Kyoya : *rougit* Oui !

La lumière verte s'alluma sous les regards choqués des autres.

Tous : QUOI ?!

Ryuga s'approcha de Kyoya qui n'osait pas le regarder. Ryuga prit son menton d'une main et força Kyoya à le regarder, Kyoya s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit, il vit Ryuga avec un regard doux et gentil et un sourire ce qui fit rougir Kyoya encore plus. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Kyoya c'est quand Ryuga l'embrassa sous les regards encore plus choqués des autres qui s'attendaient à tout, mais à tout sauf à CA ! Kyoya et Ryuga se détachèrent après un long moment qui parut trop court pour le nouveau couple. Ryuga se retourna vers les autres et leur lança un regard de mort, pire que d'habitude, les autres décidèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mizukie : Alléluia !

Kyoya et Ryuga : La ferme !

Mizukie : Passons aux questions d'EyeInazu maintenant. ^^ Ryu viens t'installer. ^^

Ryuga revint s'installer devant Mizukie et se connecta au détecteur de mensonges qui lui cause tant de malheurs.

Mizukie : EyeInazu voudrait savoir si c'est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ou si tu les teins.

Ryuga : Bah c'est naturel.

La lumière verte s'alluma.

Mizukie : Même ta mèche rouge ? O_o

Ryuga : Oui ! *soupir* Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'on m'a posé cette question.

La lumière verte se ralluma.

Mizukie : Étrange mais passons... Prochaine question de EyeInazu pour Mamu.

Masamune se reconnecta à la machine.

Mizukie : Pense-tu être stupide ?

Masamune : Bien sur que non !

La lumière verte s'alluma.

Mizukie : EyeInazu a rajouté une parenthèse à la fin de cette question : Ou t'es toujours pas au courant ?

Masamune : Hé !

Mizukie : NOOOOOOOONNNN !

Tous : Quoi ?

Mizukie : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui... TT_TT

Tous : OUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIS ! ^^

Mizukie : Encore une réaction comme celle-là et vos affaires y passent, c'est clair ?!

Tout le monde se tut.

Mizukie : Bon dans le prochaine épisode nous aurons un invité surprise, peut-être même deux. ^^

Tous : Qui ?

Mizukie : Surprise, ^^ en attendant merci à Mayshea et à EyeInazu pour les défis et les questions. C'est grâce à vous que cette fanfic existe ^^ en tout cas c'est le cas pour le chapitre 2 ^^ Alors à tous les téléspectateurs : donnez-nous des questions et des défis parce que Komachu ne peut pas faire cette fic avec les mêmes personnes... Voilà c'était le petit message de Komachu, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et rendez-vous au prochain épisode ! ^^

* * *

 **Moi : Review please ! ^^**

 **Ryuga :*aura sombre* Une dernière parole ?**

 **Moi : Ouais, c'est Damian qui débarque ! ^^ Et peut-être Jack aussi ça dépendra des questions. ^^**

 **Damian : Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!**

 **Moi : Prépare-toi à souffrir... *sourire sadique***


	4. Saison 1 E3

**Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 3 d'Action ou Vérité ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Le chapitre 3 de la torture oui !**

 **Moi : Surtout que ce chapitre va être le meilleur jusqu'à présent. ^^**

 **Ryuga : C-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **Moi : Je remercie Mayshea, ses amis et sa famille de m'avoir donné les défis et les questions les plus folles que j'ai vus de ma vie. ^^**

 **Ryuga : Pas la folle !**

 **Moi : Et si ! ^^ Vous allez souffrir... *sourire sadique***

 **Tous : *s'enfuit***

 **Moi : Bon ben... Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight. ^^ C'est parti !**

* * *

Mizukie : Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes de retour pour l'épisode 3 d'Action ou Vérité ! Et aujourd'hui nous avons un invité spécial, je vous présente Damian !

Damian : Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?!

Ryuga : Bienvenu en enfer...

Mizukie : Nous sommes sur le plateau d'Action ou Vérité et si tu ne veux pas que ta toupie soit détruite tu as intérêt à m'obéir c'est clair ?!

Damian : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! De toute façon tu n'en seras pas capable !

Mizukie : Ah tu crois ?

Mizukie claqua des doigts et la broyeuse apparut. Elle avait la toupie de Damian dans la main et la mit au dessus de la broyeuse.

Mizukie : Tu me crois maintenant ? ^^

Damian : *hoche la tête*

Mizukie : Bien, commençons par les vérités de Mayshea, d'ailleurs Komachu te dit merci pour la double ration d'actions. ^^

Tous : NOOOOOONNN !

Mizukie : Bon commençons par une question de Mayshea pour Damian.

Damian : Achevez-moi...

Mizukie : Elle a deux questions pour toi. La première est : pourquoi as-tu blessé Yu et Tsubasa avec Hades Kerbecs ?

Damian : Bah quoi ? C'est mon boulot.

Mizukie : Tu es payé pour blesser des gens ?

Damian : Non, c'est l'Hades INC qui m'a dit de le faire c'est tout.

Mizukie : Je vois... -_-' Deuxième question : As-tu une phobie ?

Damian : J-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Mizukie : Ouais c'est ça... Si tu nous dit rien on va être obligé de te faire tout essayer jusqu'à trouver ta phobie alors crache le morceau !

Damian : Bon ok ! J'ai une phobie ça vous va comme ça ?!

Mizukie : Et quelle est cette phobie ? ^^

Damian : Ce n'est pas la question de l'autre folle !

Mizukie : Rah bon d'accord... Je finirais par savoir ce que c'est... Prochaine question de Mayshea pour Tsubasa, pourquoi t'occupes-tu de Yu comme si c'était ton petit frère ?

Tsubasa : À la Nébuleuse Noire j'ai été tiré au sort pour m'occuper de Yu et le surveiller, parce qu'on avait peur qu'il casse quelque chose ou fasse une bêtise, et depuis je m'occupe encore de Yu pour éviter qu'il fasse d'autres bêtises...

Mizukie : Quelle corvée...

Yu : Hé !

Mizukie : Question suivante de Mayshea pour Ryuga : comment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu aimais Kyoya ?

Ryuga : *rougis* Bah... J'en sais trop rien... Quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu comme... Un coup de foudre. Mais au début je ne savais pas ce que j'avais et puis petit à petit j'ai compris.

Kyoya : *rougis*

Mizukie : Comme c'est mignon ! ^^ Passons à la prochaine question : Kyoya comment as-tu eu tes cicatrices ?

Le regard de Kyoya changea, on aurait dit que Mizukie avait tiré sur une corde sensible. Le regard de Kyoya semblait... Vide. Il baissa un peu la tête et détourna le regard.

Kyoya : J'ai pas envie d'en parler...

Mizukie : Tu préfères que Leonne soit détruit ?

Kyoya : *soupir * Mon père.

Mizukie : Quoi ?

Kyoya : Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus !

Mizukie : *soupir * Bon, je vais faire une exception pour cette fois... Question suivante : Yu raconte-nous ta dernière blague.

Yu : J'ai mis un seau d'eau au dessus de la porte du salon et j'ai attendu caché derrière le canapé ! ^^

Mizukie : Et qui s'est prit le seau ? ^^

King : Moi... -_-*

Mizukie : Passons à la suivante : Kenta pourquoi suivais-tu Ryuga ?

Kenta : Bah pour le convaincre de nous rejoindre pour battre Némesiss !^^

Mizuke : *soupir* Question stupide... Je me demande pourquoi Mayshea a posé cette question... -_-'

King : Pour nous faire chier ! Comme elle le fait tous les jours en nous donnant des questions et des défis idiots !

Mizukie : Passons... -_-' Masamune préfères-tu passer toute ta vie avec King ou battre Gingka au beyblade ?

Masamune : Battre Gingka ou passer tout ma vie avec King ? King ? Gingka ? King ? Gingka ? Rah c'est trop dur ! Je peux pas me décider !

Mizukie : Bon, disons qu'on va passer cette question. King est-ce que Masamune embrasse bien ? :3

King : *rougis* Q-QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Alors ? ^^

King : *rougis* J-Je dirais que... O-Oui il embrasse bien...

Mizukie : Prochaine question ! ^^ Gingke que penses-tu du couple RyuKyo ?

Gingka : RyuKyo ?

Mizukie : *soupir* Que penses-tu du couple que forment Ryuga et Kyoya ?

Gingka : Bah... Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas... ^^'

Mizukie : Bon et bien passons à une autre question, ^^ Hikaru pourquoi tes cheveux sont bleus ?

Hikaru : Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Mes cheveux sont comme ça depuis ma naissance !

Mizukie : Je te l'accorde... -_-' Madoka pour ou contre le Yaoi ?

Madoka : Pour ! *v*

Mizukie : Yeah ! Et une Yaoiste en plus, une ! ^^ Passons maintenant aux questions de EyeInazu : Tsubasa, EyeInazu voudrait savoir combien de fois on t'a pris pour une fille ?

Tsubasa : Mmh... 374 fois je crois.

Mizukie : Ah ouais quand même !

Tsubasa : Non, ça c'est que ce mois-ci !

Mizukie : Je te plains sincèrement Tsubasa.

Tsubasa : C'est vrai ?

Mizukie : Bien sur que non ! XD Nan mais sérieux ? Coupe-toi les cheveux et le problème sera réglé !

Tsubasa : -_-'

Mizukie : Bon, prochaine question de EyeInazu pour Madoka : les deux plus grands défauts de Gingka ?

Madoka : Il n'est pas très soigneux avec sa toupie et il mange beaucoup trop.

Mizukie : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi... -_-' Hikaru aimes-tu le look androgyne de Tsubasa ?

Hikaru : Bah sinon pourquoi je serais avec lui ?

Mizukie : Touché. Yu quel est ton parfum de glace préféré ?

Yu : J'aime tous les parfums ! ^^

Mizukie : Question stupide, réponse stupide... -_-' Bref, il est temps de passer aux défis ! *sourire sadique*

Tous:*Gloups*

* * *

Mizukie alla chercher une autre pile de papiers sur son bureau, beaucoup plus grosse que celle des vérités.

Kenta : Je crains le pire...

Mizukie : *sourire sadique* Nous allons commencer par les actions de Lucarotte, le cousin de Mayshea ! ^^

Tous : NOOOOOOOONNN !

Mizukie : Et si ! ^^ Bon, voici un défi de Lucarotte pour Tsubasa : déguise-toi en Hatsune Miku et chante une chanson ! ^^

Tsubasa : Qui c'est ?

Mizukie : Une fille avec deux couettes et les cheveux bleus. ^^

Tsubasa : Misère...

Mizukie : Apportez le costume ! ^^

Les gardes apportèrent le costume et amenèrent Tsubasa dans une autre pièce, le temps qu'il se change. 5 minute plus tard, il rentra sur le plateau télé, habillé en Hatsune Miku. Tout le monde explosa de rire.

Tsubasa : *rougis* Sortez-moi de là...

Mizukie : M-Maintenant il va falloir que tu chantes ! XD

Tsubasa : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire qu'on en finisse ?

Mizukie : Tu dois chanter une des chansons de Hatsune Miku !

Tsubasa : Mais je ne les connais pas moi ses chansons !

Mizukie : Mouais, moi non plus de toute façon. (Komachu : Dsl mais pas de chanson j'en connais aucune de Hatsune Miku. ^^') Passons donc au prochain défi : Tsubasa tu peux aller te changer.

Pendant que Tsubasa se change, Mizukie regarde le prochain défi.

Mizukie : Prochain défi de Lucarotte pour Kyoya et Ryuga. ^^

Kyoya et Ryuga : Pitié non !

Mizukie : Et si !^^ Soyez trèèèèèès gentil avec Yu quoi qu'il fasse ! ^^

Ryuga et Kyoya : NOOOOOOOONNN !

Yu : Yeah ! ^^

Mizukie : Passons donc au prochain défi car celui-ci durera tout l'épisode ! ^^

Ryuga : Je vais le tuer !

Mizukie : Non ça c'est Komachu qui l'a rajouté. ^^

Ryuga : Je m'en fous ! Je vais les tuer tout les deux, comme ça on sera enfin débarrassé !

Mizukie : Bref, défi suivant de Lucarotte pour Yu : va chatouiller Ryuga et il doit se laisser faire sinon il sera jeté dans la fosse à fangirl. ^^

Ryuga : Je préfère me faire jeter dans la fosse.

Mizukie : J'en connais un qui doit être chatouilleux ! ^^

Ryuga : La ferme !

Mizukie : Bon comme tu voudras alors ! ^^

Mizukie appuya sur un bouton et une grande fosse apparut remplie de fangirls folles de Ryuga, Ryuga jeta un œil à la fosse avant de reculer d'un pas.

Ryuga : C'est possible de changer d'avis ?

Mizukie : Non ! ^^

Mizukie poussa Ryuga qui finit dans la fosse à fangirls, les filles se mirent à hurler et à se jeter sur lui, Kyoya avait l'air d'enrager. On ne voyait presque plus Ryuga, on aurait dit qu'il se noyait dans la fosse. Après presque 30 minutes, Tsubasa était revenu depuis un moment et regardait Ryuga sortir difficilement de la fosse avec les vêtements à moitié déchirés et des marques de rouge à lèvre un peu partout.

Ryuga : Plus jamais ça !

Mizukie : Je suis bien d'accord, je tiens à ma vie...

Mizukie jeta un œil à Kyoya qui était entouré d'une aura sombre, on aurait dit que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Mizukie : Passons au prochain défi... ^^' Il est de Lucarotte pour Kyoya... Oh oh...

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Tu ne vas pas apprécier... ^^'

Kyoya : Dis-le qu'on en finisse...

Mizukie : Porte une robe de mariée et Ryuga doit le demander en mariage, organiser la cérémonie.

Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougis* QUOI ?!

Tous : Oui ! ^^

Mizukie : On va bien se marrer ! ^^ Gardes !

Les gardes commencèrent à installer des décorations tandis qu'un des gardes prit Kyoya et le jeta dans une pièce avec une robe de mariée tandis qu'un autre garde jeta Ryuga dans une autre pièce pour qu'il se prépare lui aussi.

Tout le monde attendit avec impatience de voir Kyoya se ridiculiser en robe de mariée tandis que Ryuga sortit de la pièce habillé d'un smoking noir.

Ryuga : Ça va être une longue journée...

Soudain Kyoya sortit de l'autre pièce, complètement rouge, habillé d'une robe de mariée blanche. Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf Ryuga qui s'évanouit en saignant du nez.

Mizukie : Euh... Ryuga ?

L'un des gardes prit Ryuga et l'électrocuta avec un tazer. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Une fois réveillé, il continua de fixer Kyoya qui était aussi rouge que possible. Les gardes prirent Ryuga et Kyoya et les amenèrent au centre de la pièce. Un des gardes donna à Ryuga une petite boîte. Mizukie leur fit signe en leur montrant leurs toupies au dessus de la broyeuse en marche. Ryuga se mit à genoux en tendant la petite boite vers Kyoya.

Ryuga : Kyoya veux-tu m'épouser pour éviter que nos toupies soient réduites en cendres ?

Kyoya : On n'a pas vraiment le choix Ryuga.

Ryuga : C'est bon, vous avez fini ?!

Mizukie : *Prend une photo* C'est bon ! ^^

Ryuga et Kyoya : Efface ça !

Mizukie : Jamais ! Maintenant allez vous changer pendant qu'on fait le prochain défi.

Ils retournèrent chacun dans une pièce se changer tandis que Mizukie jeta un œil aux autres papiers.

Mizukie : Prochain défi de Lucarotte pour Masamune : Mets un costume de licorne et va te promener en ville avec King sur ton dos.

Masamune : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Allez ! ^^

Des gardes jetèrent Masamune dans une autre pièce, avant que Masamune ne sorte, Kyoya et Ryuga sortirent des deux autres pièces habillés normalement. Quelques minutes plus tard Masamune revint habillé d'un pyjama licorne vert. Tout le monde explosa de rire, encore plus Kyoya et Ryuga qui n'étaient même pas au courant du défi de Masamune.

Mizukie : Maintenant va faire un tour en ville avec King sur ton dos ! ^^

Masamune : Il en est hors de qu-

Avant que Masamune ne finisse sa phrase, il fut téléporté en ville ainsi que King qui finit sur le dos de Masamune. Mizukie fit apparaître un grand écran dans la pièce faisant voir Masamune et King. Tout le monde en ville, les voyant, riait des deux malheureux à gorge déployée. Au bout d'environ 15 minutes, Mizukie les refit venir sur le plateau télé et King pu enfin descendre du dos de Masamune qui fonça se changer avant de revenir comme une furie pour essayer de tuer Mizukie . Elle reprit Striker et le mit au dessus de la broyeuse qu'elle activa avant que Masamune puisse la toucher.

Mizukie : Tu me touches et Striker en paye le prix c'est clair ?!

Masamune hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres.

Mizukie : Bon et bien... Passons au prochain défi de Lucarotte, Gingka rend Ryuga jaloux.

Gingka : Ça va être facile ! ^^

Gingka se rapprocha de Kyoya qui essayait de s'éloigner en vain car des gardes le tenaient en place. Gingka se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement collé à Kyoya qui se débattait toujours. Une aura sombra entoura Ryuga.

Mizukie : Bingo ! ^^

Ryuga : Ne refais plus jamais ça Hagané !

Gingka : Compris ! ^^

Gingka s'éloigna et les gardes lâchèrent Kyoya. Ryuga se mit à côté de Kyoya et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, Kyoya rougit à cette attention.

Ryuga : Si quelqu'un d'autre ose l'approcher vous êtes morts c'est clair ?

Tous : Très clair !

Mizukie : Prochain défi de Lucarotte pour Madoka et Hikaru : donnez un ordre à qui vous voulez ! ^^

Madoka : Gingka ne t'approche plus jamais comme ça de Kyoya.

Hikaru : Tsubasa ne t'approche d'aucune fille.

Mizukie : Défi suivant ! ^^

Gingka et Tsubasa : -_-'

Mizukie : Dernier défi de Lucarotte pour Kenta : dessine ce que tu veux sur le dos de Kyoya.

Kyoya lança un regard de mort à Kenta qui déglutit. Mizukie donna un feutre à Kenta, Kyoya enleva son t-shirt et se retrouva torse nu. (Komachu : *saignement de nez*) Ryuga eu (aussi) un saignement de nez en voyant Kyoya.

Kyoya : Je te préviens, ne dessine pas n'importe quoi sinon je te tue c'est clair ?

Kenta : D-D'accord...

Kenta réfléchit puis se mit à dessiner sur le dos de Kyoya. Il finit son dessin en à peine deux minutes.

Kenta : Fini ! ^^

Mizukie regarda le dos de Kyoya et parue déçue.

Mizukie : J'espérais quelque chose de plus drôle...

Kenta : Je tiens à ma vie !

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait que j'en juge par moi même.

Mizukie prit une photo et la montra à Kyoya, Kenta avait dessiné une petite tête de mort sur le dos de Kyoya.

Kyoya : C'est bon je t'épargne.

Kenta : Ouf !

Mizukie : Alors t'es pas fâché si je te dis que c'est un feutre indélébile ? ^^

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : T'en fais pas, j'ai du produit pour l'enlever, je te le donnerais à la fin de l'épisode.

Kyoya : T'as intérêt !

Mizukie : Passons donc aux défis de EyeInazu : le premier est pour Kyoya et Ryuga et il est presque pire que celui de la robe de mariée.

Kyoya et Ryuga : Oh oh...

Mizukie : Reproduisez la chanson du clip de Barbie avec Kyoya en Barbie et Ryuga en Ken. ^^

Kyoya et Ryuga : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Vous m'avez bien entendue, allez !

Des gardes prirent Kyoya et Ryuga et les traînèrent dans une pièce, ils en ressortirent avec des perruques blondes sur la tête. Ryuga avait de simple cheveux courts blonds, mais pour Kyoya il avait des cheveux longs blonds comme Barbie. Certains riaient tandis que d'autres retenaient leurs rires. Mizukie fit réapparaître l'écran de tout à l'heure, cette fois c'était le clip de Barbie qui était à l'écran.

Mizukie : Vous n'avez plus qu'a le reproduire. ^^ Et n'oubliez pas : si vous ne le faites pas, vous pouvez dire adieu à Leonne et L-Drago !

Ryuga et Kyoya se résignèrent et reproduire le clip sous les rires des autres. Une fois terminé, personne ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

Mizukie : D-Défi suivant ! ^^

Ryuga : C'est ça marre toi ! Dès que cet épisode est fini je tue l'auteur !

Mizukie : On verra. ^^ Le dernier défi d'EyeInazu est pour tout le monde, même Damian ! ^^

Tous : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Déguisez-vous en perso d'Inazuma eleven et faites un match ! ^^

Les gardes saisirent chacun une personne et laissèrent Mizukie choisir en qui sera déguisé qui. Gingka finit déguisé en Mark Evans, Yu finit déguisé en Scotty, Ryuga en Axel Blase, Kyoya en Fox (Komachu : Bryce Whitingale mais je préfère les noms aliens. ). Tsubasa finit en Nathan Swift, Hikaru en Silvia, Madoka en Célia, Kenta en Xavier (Xene), Masamune en Jordan (Janus), King en Torch (Claude Beacons) et Damian en Shawn.

Mizukie : Plus qu'à faire les équipes ! ^^

Damian : Il faut être en nombres pairs et là on est en nombres impairs idiote !

Mizukie : Redis ça et Kerbecs y passe c'est clair ?! Bref, l'un d'entre vous sera sur le banc de touche et ne jouera que si l'un des membres des deux équipes est blessé, Damian sur le banc !

Damian : Yes !

Mizukie : L'équipe 1 sera composée de Ryuga, Kyoya, Madoka, Tsubasa et Kenta. L'équipe 2 sera composée de Gingka, Hikaru, Yu, Masamune et King. Normalement Silvia et Célia ne jouent pas au foot dans la série mais nous allons faire une exception. Et c'est parti ! ^^

Mizukie enclencha sa caméra pour filmer le match. Le match ne dura pas longtemps et c'est finalement l'équipe numéro 1 qui gagna. Damian n'a pas eu à aller sur le terrain, ce qui eu pour effet de le réjouir un peu de cette journée si mal commencée pour lui. Ils allèrent tous remettre leurs vêtements normaux et retournèrent s'asseoir.

Mizukie : Dernier défi de EyeInazu pour Masamune et King : agissez comme des petits enfants jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode ! ^^

Masamune et King : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Ça commence maintenant ! ^^

Rien

Mizukie : Les gars ?

Masamune et King : On ne dira rien !

Mizukie : *soupir* Passons... Voici les défis de Mayshea maintenant. Le premier est pour Tsubasa, Madoka et Hikaru : allez sur voir des fanfics sur vous et sur les invités ici présent, citez aussi les 10 couples les plus populaires.

Tsubasa et les filles s'entre-regardèrent puis exceptionnellement Mizukie rendit son ordinateur à Madoka pour qu'il puisse aller sur le site.

 _2 heures plus tard..._

Mizukie : Euh...Tsubasa ? Madoka ? Hikaru ?

Elle passa sa main et l'agita entre eux et l'ordinateur, aucune réaction. Tsubasa et les filles étaient en état de bug en lisant les fanfics sur eux et les autres, quand enfin il y eu une réaction : c'était Madoka qui fermait l'ordinateur d'un geste vif.

Madoka : Le monde est fou.

Tsubasa et Hikaru hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord avec Madoka.

Mizukie : Que voulez-vous ? ^^ Tous les écrivains de fanfics sont fous, en particulier Komachu. ^^

Ryuga : Ça on sait !

Mizukie : Bref, qui sont les 10 couples les plus populaires ? ^^

Madoka : Ryuga et Hikaru, Kyoya et Hikaru, Moi et Gingka, Kyoya et Gingka, Kyoya et Nile, Tobi et Zeo, Ryuga et Kyoya, Gingka et Ryuga, Ryuto et Kakeru et Masamune et King. (Komachu : Top 10 non approuvé donc je ne suis pas sûre, c'est selon moi, ^^' donc un peu au hasard).

Mizukie : Très bien, prochain défi ! ^^

Ryuga : On devrait condamner à mort tous les écrivains de fanfics.

Mizukie : Peut-être mais sans Komachu je n'existerais pas alors...

Ryuga : Justement !

Mizukie : -_-' Prochain défi de Mayshea pour Yu : fais deux tresses à Tsubasa et teins les cheveux de Kyoya en rose fluo.

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Tout le monde essayait de retenir leurs rires en imaginant Kyoya avec les cheveux rose fluo. Yu bondit sur Tsubasa et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir Yu était déjà entrain de lui faire des tresses. Après les deux tresses faites, Yu s'approcha dangereusement de Kyoya avec un regard menaçant. Mizukie donna un flacon de teinture rose fluo à Yu tandis que des gardes entraînèrent Kyoya dans la salle de bain avec Yu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yu sortit de la salle de bain tout content avec Kyoya à sa suite, les cheveux totalement rose fluo. Toute la salle était morte de rire. Au bout de 10 minutes, les rires commencèrent à diminuer.

Mizukie : B-Bon p-passons au prochain déf-*éclate de rire*

Kyoya : Oui, bon ça va hein ?!

Mizukie : T-Tu peux aller te laver les cheveux Kyoya, défi suivant ! ^^ Celui-ci est pour Masamune et King, dansez un slow ! :3

Masamune et King grognèrent dans leur coin un moment avant de se décider à aller danser au centre de la pièce avec Mizukie pour filmer toute la scène. Une fois la danse finie ils étaient rouge comme des tomates.

Mizukie : Très bien ! Je ne savais pas que vous saviez danser les slows ! ^^

Masamune et King : *rougit* La ferme !

C'est à ce moment-là que Kyoya revint, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau verts sans aucune trace de rose.

Kyoya : C'est quoi le prochain défi ?

Mizukie : Il vous concerne toi et Ryuga. ^^

Kyoya et Ryuga : C'est-à-dire ?

Mizukie : Mayshea veut que Ryuga s'habille en écolière japonaise avec l'uniforme puis qu'il aille voir Kyoya et qu'il lui donne une lettre d'amour en lui disant : "Kyoya-sempai... Je vous aime !"*éclate de rire* Et en rougissant ! XD

Ryuga : *aura sombre**batte clouée à la main* Mayshea ? Coucou... Viens par là... Tu vas voir, je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

Mizukie : Message à Mayshea : si tu tiens à la vie, cours.

Des gardes saisirent Ryuga et le forcèrent à aller se changer dans une autre pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard il en sorti habillé d'un chemisier blanc avec une cravate et une jupe rouge ainsi qu'une veste noire, tout le monde était mort de rire. Les gardes lui donnèrent une enveloppe avec un cœur dessus et le poussèrent contre Kyoya. Une fois devant Kyoya, Ryuga roula des yeux et tendit la lettre à Kyoya.

Ryuga : Kyoya-sempai je vous aime. Ça te va comme ça ?!

Mizukie : Tu ne rougis pas ! ^^

Ryuga : Je ne peux pas contrôler ça !

Mizukie : Tu marques un point... Bon c'était pas parfait, va te changer.

Il retourna dans l'autre pièce se changer tandis que Mizukie regarda les autre défis.

Mizukie : Prochain défi de Mayshea pour Gingka : appelle un numéro au hasard et dis-lui que tu es enceinte.

Gingka : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Fais le un point c'est tout !

Gingka prit son portable et composa un numéro au hasard, la personne appelée décrocha.

? : Allô ?

Gingka : Je suis enceinte.

? : *Boum*

Gingka : Allô ?

Mizukie : Je crois que la personne à l'autre bout du fil vient de s'évanouir. ^^'

Gingka : *raccroche*

Mizukie : Bien, passons au défi suivant.

Ryuga revint dans la salle avec ses habits normaux et retourna s'asseoir.

Mizukie : Mayshea veut que Kyoya rende Ryuga jaloux.

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont avec ce gage ?!

Mizukie : Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elles veulent que Ryuga tue quelqu'un.

Kyoya : Je réfléchis à qui j'aime le moins pour qu'il se fasse tuer...

Son regard se jeta sur Damian qui prit un air horrifié quand il vit Kyoya s'avancer vers lui. Les gardes saisirent Damian pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Kyoya s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé l'un à l'autre. Ryuga devint encore plus enragé que quand Gingka avait fait la même chose et fonça sur Damian.

 _10 minutes plus tard..._

Damian : *âme de Damian au-dessus de lui*

Mizukie : Reste en vie Damian, on a encore besoin de toi pour la suite !

Un des gardes donna un coup de taser à Damian qui se réveilla aussitôt.

Damian : Ouf ! J'étais à deux doigts d'aller dans la lumière !

Mizukie : Mayshea veut que tu t'habilles en fille ! ^^

Damian : Je veux retourner dans la lumière !

Mizukie : Trop tard ! ^^

Des gardes prirent Damian et l'amenèrent se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Damian revint habillé avec une perruque de la même couleur que ses cheveux mais en plus longs et une simple robe noire.

Damian : Je vous déteste...

Mizukie : Très bien ! Défi suivant ! ^^ Kenta, donne une vraie baffe à qui tu veux. ^^

Pendant que Damian alla se changer, Kenta réfléchit puis se dirigea vers Masamune.

*PAF !*

Il donna une baffe à Masamune et lui laissa la marque de sa main sur sa joue.

Masamune : Pourquoi moi ? TT_TT

Kenta : Parce que ! ^^

Mizukie : J'allai presque oublier, Damian !

Damian : Quoi ?!

Mizukie : Ryu-shogun veut que tu nous dises si tu es amoureux. ^^

Damian sortit en trombe de la pièce d'où il se changeait vu qu'il avait fini.

Damian : QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Alors ? ^^

Damian : *rougit* J-Je n'aime personne !

Mizukie : Si tu continue de mentir tu peux dire adieu à Kerbecs d'accord ? ^^

Damian : *rougit* Oui j'aime quelqu'un, c'est bon satisfaite maintenant ?!

Mizukie : Très ! ^^ Bon, eh bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Damian : Komachu a décidé de te laisser sur le plateau jusqu'à la fin du coup, et nous aurons un nouvel invité dans le prochaine épisode. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^

* * *

 **Moi : Phew ! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie !**

 **Ryuga : *aura sombre **batte clouée à la main* Fais tes prières...**

 **Moi : C'est Jack qui débarque au prochaine épisode, Review please et à la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^ *s'enfuit en courant***

 **Ryuga : Reviens ici sale garce !**

 **PUB**

 **Petite page de pub pour Le Calendrier de Mizukie, c'est un recueil d'OS regroupant des visites de Mizukie chez nos chers bladers pendant les fêtes de l'année. Je viens de mettre le tout premier alors allez y jeter un œil ! ^^**

 **PUB 2**

 **Pub très importante ! Cette pub est la même que sur mon profil c'est-à-dire celle de ma page facebook ! ^^ J'ai une page facebook ou je mets des Spoil pour mes fics et surtout des dessins en rapport avec mes fics alors allez y jeter un oeil ! Vous tapez Komachu sur facebook et c'est plié ! ^^ Merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Komachu**


	5. Note importante

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Oui bon je sais, je sais ce n'est pas le chapitre que vous attendiez mais c'est une note très importante alors lisez là quand même. Bref en faite j'ai écrit cette note pour vous dire que j'ai décidé d'arrêter Action ou Vérité. STOP ! Avant de vous affoler je prévient je vais la continuer ! Un jour ou l'autre... Disons que je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer cette fic, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aura une saison 2 aux épisode d'Action ou Vérité ! ^^ Désolé Mayshea mais je préfère me focaliser sur mes autres fanfic pour le moment, le jour ou j'aurais le temps je reprendrais cette fanfic c'est promis !**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et je vous dit à bientôt ! ^^**

 **Komachu**


End file.
